The Professor's Birthday
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor gets his birthday wish!


**_A/N This story is by no means graphic in nature. It has somewhat mature content but again there is nothing graphic about this at all. I've seen graphic fan fics. This is not it. _**

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" exclaimed Gilligan as Mary Ann set down the coconut cream pie that was to pass for a birthday cake.

The Professor thought a minute and then blew out the makeshift birthday candles.  
He thought it may be a silly wish but it was _his _wish.

The castaways were gathered around the table as the Professor received his birthday presents.

"I really appreciate this." He said as he opened a gift from the Howells which was a handsome pocket watch that had been a prized possession of Mr. Howell's.

The millionaire was happy to pass it on to the Professor.  
"You are very welcome.' Mr. Howell said. "Enjoy!"

The Skipper had given him a box that he had made out of wood and bamboo.  
He could use it to keep all his important papers and writings in.

The Professor thanked him for his thoughtful gift.

Mary Ann and Gilligan combined their gift. They pieced together a journal for the Professor to write in. Gilligan made a cover out of some leather he recovered from the Minnow and Mary Ann found some paper and sewed it together.  
The man of science thought it was a terrific present and thanked them.

Ginger smiled when she handed him her gift. She was a little nervous about it as she had no idea what to give him.

The Professor opened it and was stunned. Inside the small box were two white handkerchiefs. Elegantly sewn on each in a lovely shade of blue were his initials "RHJr."

"You like it?" Ginger asked

"Ginger…this is…thank you. It was very kind of you."

Ginger beamed happy he was pleased with her gift. It had taken her nearly a week to perfect the initials. She wanted them to be just right.

He thanked everyone for their thoughtful and generous gifts and took them all back to his hut.

The Professor thought it was kind of everyone to think of him on his birthday even being stranded on this island.

The Howell had thrown him a wonderful party and they all celebrated by dancing and having a wonderful time.

The party came to a close and the Professor retired to his hut.

He thought it was wonderful the others would think of his birthday and go all out to celebrate it.

As he was getting ready to turn in, someone entered the hut.

He turned to see Ginger standing wearing her green gown with what appeared to be a white bow tied around her.

She smiled at him. "Professor…" She said in a sultry voice as she sauntered over to him. "You have one last present to…open."

Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders smiling at him in her seductive way.

The Professor swallowed not believing this was actually happening.

"Um Ginger…"  
She smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I know how you feel about me…" She said in her breathy voice. "I thought since it's your birthday….you should be allowed to…indulge in your fantasty.."

The Professor suddenly felt hot. How in the world did Ginger know his feelings let alone what he..

Ginger moved closer touching his lips with her own.

It was a soft kiss that she deepened into a more passionate one.

As of moving on their own accord, his arms went around her waist pulling her closer.

The kiss grew more heated as his hands moved up running through her silky red hair.

Ginger felt herself being backed up against the wall of the hut and she moved her head to the side as his lips went to the delicate skin of her neck.

She moaned softly as he brought his lips back to hers.

He let go for a minute to gaze into her beautiful eyes of emerald.

The white ribbon that had been tied around her was quickly torn off.  
The back of her dress was unzipped and the garment pulled away from her body.

His eyes took in every inch of her exquisite figure.

The Professor had wanted this more than anything in the world. How many times he had dreamed of this moment he couldn't remember.

He moved back closer to her capturing her mouth in another deep soulful kiss.  
His hands went down her bare back bringing her closer to his body.

Ginger's hands went to his belt which was then unbuckled and thrown to the floor.

She was pushed back against the wall again feeling him against her willing body.

Ginger groaned as he went inside her. "Roy…" She said in a heated voice.

The passion was mounting as Ginger clutched the blue cloth of his shirt with her fingers.

She had never felt such need for another man in her life.

"Roy…Oh…" She wrapped her leg around him wishing to feel more of him.

He didn't disappoint her and his pace increased.

Ginger threw her head to the side and then the other side and finally back enjoying all the electricity running through her body.

His lips moved to her ample breasts.  
Ginger bit her lip thinking she could not possibly handle any more.

She cried out with pleasure at the attention he gave to her breast and then again when he moved to her other breast.

The movie star's breathing became rapid and more short. It was turning into pants as she then cried out his name in ecstasy.

They both sunk against the wall of the hut.

Ginger grinned at him and slowly lead him to the bed.

She climbed on top of him ripping away that darned blue shirt that hid that killer body she craved so much.  
Her lips came crashing down on his and his arms went around her holding her tightly.

Ginger slowly trailed kisses down his neck and to his muscular physique.  
She planted tiny kisses down his chest which she then gently licked with her tongue.

Her mouth moved down even further until it claimed it's prize.

The Professor's head went back and he gasped at the intense pleasure she was giving him.  
"Ginger…Ginger…" He groaned.

He felt his release coming on but it did not appear to deter Ginger one bit. She kept going until he good no longer hold it back.

Ginger sat up smiling at him. She gave him a look to let him know she was far from finished.  
She moved herself on him and began to ride his body hard.

"Oh God Professor..Hinkley….You just turn me on so much…." She groaned.

She closed her eyes moving her head to the side and then back as her pelvis grinded against him.  
The more she moved the more both of their needs grew until they finally exploded.

Ginger kissed his lips and then moved beside him on the bed.

She snuggled up close to him resting her head against his chest. "Happy Birthday Professor."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He replied.  
"I know." Ginger smiled propping herself up on her elbow and brushing his hair with her fingers. "I love you too."  
"Good. Then you won't object when I do this…"

Ginger laughed as the Professor climbed back on top of her and their lovemaking started up again.

**Next Morning**

Ginger was happily humming to herself as she picked flowers in the jungle.

Mary Ann walked by with the laundry basket noticing the expression on Ginger's face.  
"You seem awfully cheerful this morning." She commented.

"I'm happy." was Ginger's reply as she picked a pink flower.  
Mary Ann was curious. "The Professor seemed really happy this morning too." She said growing suspicious. "And you weren't in the hut last night."

Ginger smiled saying nothing as she walked off carrying her basket of flowers.

She headed to the lagoon to gather some of the white flowers that grew in that area.

The Professor was there working on some experiment. She watched him in his trademark blue button down shirt giggling to herself about how she finally knew what he looked like without it.

Ginger went about her business picking the white flowers.

The Professor looked up seeing the red head with the flowers and remembering fondly what happened that last night. He then went back to his experiment.

It had been a very happy birthday. A very happy one indeed. His birthday wish had come true.


End file.
